The present invention relates to a mobile device. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of a mobile device within a medical facility.
In a medical facility, one of the critical jobs for caring physicians, clinicians, analysts, etc., is creating and reviewing patient notes before the note is routed to the next level. Electronic health records are capable of generating patient clinical reports (e.g, a Discharge summary) that can be as short as one page, or as long as 20-30 pages. In a typical clinical workflow, the attending nurse documents the initial observations of the patient like vitals, chief complaint, review of system, social history, family history, etc. before routing the notes to the physician. The physician completes the assessment and plan, etc., reviews the entire note and signs off the note to the billing department.
As indicated, patient clinical reports can be as long as 20 to 30 pages. An attending nurse, for example, indicates a patient critical observation in the clinical notes to alert the attending physician. Currently, there is no way to ensure that the physician does not miss the patient critical information, nor is there a way to ensure/enforce the physician to review these critical areas before the note can be routed to the next level.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved method for electronic document. This and other needs are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.